In a typical outdoor unit for an air-conditioning apparatus, refrigerant compressed by a compressor provided on a bottom plate of a machine chamber circulates through the outdoor unit and undergoes heat exchange in a heat exchanger provided on a bottom plate of an air-sending-device chamber. Note that the bottom plate of the machine chamber and the bottom plate of the air-sending-device chamber are integrated with each other. Therefore, vibrations generated when the compressor is operating are transmitted to the heat exchanger via the bottom plate. As a countermeasure for preventing such vibrations, there is a known technique in which a component having a hook and a component having a hook hole are made to engage with each other, and the heat exchanger is fixed by using these components, whereby the wobbling of the heat exchanger during operation is suppressed (see Patent Literature 1, for example).
There is another known technique in which one of two heat exchangers is provided with an end plate having a tab while the other heat exchanger is provided with an end plate having an opening, and the end plates are made to engage with each other so that the two heat exchangers are fixed to each other, whereby the influence of external forces is reduced (see Patent Literature 2, for example).